


Snowdrift

by Broken_Record_3



Series: Moxie/Ellington [6]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Sledding date? Sledding date.
Relationships: Ellington Feint/Moxie Mallahan
Series: Moxie/Ellington [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Snowdrift

“I’m telling you, this is a dumb idea!” Ellington grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“This is a great idea!” Moxie replied, smiling. 

It was a very snowy day in Stain’d-By-The-Sea, every rooftop dusted with white and every tree branch weighed down by it. The grey sky seemed closer than usual, and, combining that with the trees and buildings, it almost felt like the inside of a snowglobe. 

“If I had just kept my mouth shut about never having gone sledding, we wouldn’t be here.” Ellington was bundled up in seemingly hundreds of coats and sweaters and scarves and mittens, giving her the general appearance of the bottom of a cloakroom. 

“I’m glad you said it, actually! I simply can’t imagine you turning 17 next month and never having a good sledding memory.” Moxie replied, infinitely cheerful. She was dragging an average-sized sled behind her, having spent a few hours trying to find it and, once it was located, dragging it down the stairs from the attic. The rope was a little frayed and the wood looked a bit fragile, but it still worked and that was all she needed. 

“I can imagine that rather well, actually.” 

Moxie laughed and kept walking forward. Ellington had to slow down to match her speed, she was an awfully fast walker. 

Walking beside Moxie, the shorter girl took Ellington’s arm in hers and pulled her closer, shifting the sled rope to her other hand. Ellington tripped a little over her feet and started blushing. 

After a few more minutes of walking, the two girls had reached the sledding hill. It was remarkably empty, seemingly no other people having decided to sled that day. 

“Huh, I guess we are the only people left in this town!” Moxie giggled. Ellington found it a lot less funny. 

“Maybe it’s because sledding is a silly activity and no one wants to do it.” 

“Come on, you know that if you weren’t here you would just be cooped up inside listening to jazz.” 

“And you act like that isn’t the best way to spend an afternoon. 

Moxie raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh. 

“Now, I’m going to set down the sled and I’ll sit on the front and you’ll sit on the back.” Moxie explained. 

“This is so childish!” Ellington replied.

“What’s wrong with being childish?” 

“I’m 17-“ 

“16” 

“Still, I’m not a child!” 

“It’s not childish if you’re not a child!” 

Ellington rolled her eyes and sighed. “That makes absolutely no sense.” 

Moxie laughed and sat down on the front of the sled. Looking back, she noticed that Ellington seemed to be backing away slowly. 

“What’s wrong, Ellington?” 

“Well-, uh, I think I might, uh, sit out for this on-“ 

“You’re scared? I can’t believe it! You’re scared!” 

“I’m not scared I’m just-“

“You’re scared. If you think about it, that’s rather childish in itself.” 

“I’m not- fine, I’ll get on the stupid sled with you.” 

Ellington sat down, wrapping her arms around Moxie’s waist and putting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. She wasn’t doing a good job at not looking scared out of her mind, Moxie thought, but that wasn’t exactly a bad thing. 

“Okay, now you can kick the ground to get us started.” Moxie explained, trying not to laugh because of how nervous Ellington was. It was just sledding, after all. 

“Okay,” Ellington whispered, holding on tighter to Moxie and kicking off from the ground. 

For the following 30 seconds or so, Moxie was laughing at the top of her lungs and Ellington was screaming bloody murder. Snow flew up into both of the girls faces, and wind messed with their hair. 

Moxie pulled against the rope controlling the sled, only for it to snap in her hands. She panicked for the last few seconds of the ride before crashing head on into a snowdrift. 

Groaning, Moxie sat up against the snowdrift. Ellington was lying down beside her, face in the snow. Moxie laughed and pulled her up. 

“AM I DEAD???” Ellington yelled. She was looking around wildly and trying to lean on something. 

“You’re perfectly alive, Ellington.” Moxie assured her. Ellington looked slightly relieved. 

“I’m cold,” Ellington said.

“Duh!” Moxie laughed, brushing some snow off Ellington’s shoulders. 

“No, like… more cold. My face is cold.” Ellington mumbled, touching her face. 

“I’ll warm your face up, darling.” Moxie replied. 

Ellington blushed even more than she already was. “Isn’t kissing in a snowdrift some sort of holiday movie cliche?” 

“You’re some sort of holiday movie cliche.” 

“That doesn’t make sense.” 

Instead of replying to Ellington’s point, Moxie pulled her in and kissed her. It might not have been the most efficient way to stay warm, Moxie thought, but it was certainly the most fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Moxington brainrot hours


End file.
